Light emitting diodes refer to semiconductor devices that emit light generated by recombination of electrons and holes, and are used in a variety of fields such as displays, vehicle lamps, general lighting devices, and the like.
Light emitting diodes can be classified into lateral type light emitting diodes, vertical type light emitting diodes, and flip-chip type light emitting diodes according to locations of electrodes or a connection type between the electrodes and an external lead.